Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the Fallen Hero
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: A woman who lived her life ignorant of the world outside her walls, a man who's experienced this world to the fullest extent, when these two meet, what will happen, Love? Or hate? [Female Link story]


**Hey everyone, I'm back, and with a new story, this will be a re-write of my old story, Legend of Zelda hero of the twin blades. Before I start however, I have some things to say, the main character will be from a location NOT IN CANNON ZELDA. I just wanted to point that out.**

**Disclaimer: All Zelda Characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

Every soul in our era knows of the golden kingdom of Hyrule, the prospourous land that holds the golden power of the triforce. But, this tale will not begin in Hyrule, but in the open fields of Lesteria, a kingdom west of Hyrule across a great ocean.

Currently in the capital city, Lestar, a civil war between all magical races raged, an alliance of the Zoras and the Lesterians fought the allied powers of the Gorons and the Deku.

The assult on the capital was caused due to traitors that sold out the Lesterians to their enemies.

In the outer walls, Zoras clashed with Gorons, using the fins mounted on their arms as swords and lances, while the Deku flew from above on flowers, dropping seeds onto the Zora below. Lesterian bowmen did their best to hold back the flying Deku.

Inside the closed palace gates, three people looked up the walls, wondering how long this fight will last.

One had a long velvet robe and a golden crown on his head of white hair, to any who could see, he was the king of this country. The second was in a black tunic and possesed a head of black hair and a small beard.

The third wasn't standing at the gates like the other two, instead, he was leaning against the wall with his black hair hanging over his green eyes, a dark cloak concealing the two swords he held at his sides.

"How many are there?" The leaning one asked, "Too many." The king replied, he smiled and pushed himself from the wall, walking up to the gate without speaking to the other two men, "Your magesty, open the gate." He demanded, "You have no right to request that of his magesty, even if you are the chosen hero of the gods!" The bearded one intergected.

The king put his hand up and the bearded man went silent, "Jonas." The king called his name, "Killing them won't bring her back." Jonas' hands clenched into fists, "I'm begging you." he said shakily, "I...need to do this."

The king hesitated until he nodded, "Very well." He turned to the guards standing on the edges of the gate, "Open them." He comanded, the soldiers hesitated, but complied, and slowly opened the gates, "I am in your debt." Jonas thanked the king and rushed off.

"Your majesty, was it wise to-" The bearded one was cut off by the king, "Rogan, you would know what Jonas was thinking if you too lost what it is that you want to protect."

**-XxXxXxXx-**

In the battle outside the walls, the Gorons noticed the now open gates and their front ranks pushed against the Zoras defending them.

But, as soon as they opened they closed, and the front rank Gorons noticed a cloaked figure running through the Zoras and cutting through their rock hard flesh as if it were butter.

"Raaain!" One of the dying Gorons yelled, Jonas blocked out their annoying cries of death, the Lesterian Gorons were the ones who started this war anyways.

He continued to cut through the ranks of the Gorons with his dual blades, causing the morale of the Zoras to rise, they all began charging towards the proud mountain dwellers with cries of war. Jonas however, stayed behind, looking for the person he knew was here.

Suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards him, he looked up and he was filled with more rage.

"Hello, Jonas." A woman spoke, Jonas glared and pointed his swords at her, "Cleo!" He yelled and charged, Cleo's violet eyes were filled with amusement and she lazily dodged Jonas' strikes, "Honestly, when you get worked up like this, theres almost no way to calm you down." She teased, "Oh wait, that's right, I killed the only thing that could calm you down." Jonas bit his lower lip and his strikes increased in force.

"Don't think that I didn't enjoy our time." Cleo smirked, "The days I spent with you two were the happiest that I've ever lived." She pulled out a small dagger and blocked the overhead strike that Jonas gave, "Then, why!?" He asked, "Why did you betray us!?" Her expression turned serious, "Times change Jonas, SHE said it herself." Cleo smirked suddenly and forced Jonas' blades away before slashing at his stomach and warping away onto a high plateu

"I know you don't like the Lesterian Gorons that much, but please, do try not to make them go extinct." Cleo called, her velvet hair waving in the wind. Jonas attempted to jump after her, but fell to his knees in pain, "You're too careless now, Jonas." Cleo teased.

Jonas looked up to her and glared, "I'll find you!" He yelled, "Oh, I hope you do!" She called and warped away.

"CLEO!" Jonas yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end, it's not really like the hero of twin blades story, but this was and idea that I had and I wanted to share it with everyone else.<strong>

**Anyway, please rate and review.**


End file.
